Bloody Favor
by Blihioma
Summary: Allen est un humain que Tyki Mikk, un vampire haut placé, a ramené avec lui. Yû, son serviteur, va faire des choses qu'il ne lui sont pas autorisées.
1. Partie 1

**~Bloody Favor~**

_**Partie 1**_

Tyki Mikk, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau foncé, marchait tranquillement dans la rue à la recherche d'une proie. Ses yeux d'un noir profond scrutaient la foule avidement, se délectant déjà de son futur repas. Il attrapa celui qui lui semblait avoir le meilleur sang et l'emmena dans une ruelle sombre et sans issus après l'avoir hypnotisé. Quand il fut sûr que personne ne pouvait les voir, il dénuda le cou de sa victime et s'apprêta à y planter ses longues canines, quand un doux fumet arriva à ses narines. Tyki releva la tête sans avoir mordu l'humain et inspira à pleins poumons cette odeur qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

Il laissa tomber l'homme à terre et suivit l'odeur alléchante, ses yeux devenus dorés, il semblait comme envouté par cette odeur qu'il était le seul à sentir. Il s'enfonça encore plus dans la ruelle qu'il avait empruntée et tomba nez à nez à un mur de brique. Tyki huma l'air pour pouvoir savoir exactement d'où provenait cette odeur alléchante. L'homme se retourna et baissa les yeux au sol.

Etendu contre le mur, un jeune garçon gisait dans une petite flaque de sang, une blessure au niveau de son torse l'alimentant. Tyki s'approcha du garçon et le renifla. Il constata que c'était bien son odeur qui l'avais mené jusqu'ici, ou plutôt l'odeur de son sang. L'homme au regard doré toucha le sang avec sa main et la ramena à sa bouche pour le lécher. Le sang avait un goût bien meilleur que tous ceux qu'il avait bu jusque là. Tyki attrapa le menton du garçon pour lui relever la tête. Il s'approcha de lui et mordu son cou pour boire ce sang exquis à sa source.

Le jeune homme trouva encore meilleur le sang qui coulait dans sa gorge que celui qui ce rependait sur le sol. Il voulu vider entièrement le garçon de son sang, mais l'idée de devoir s'en passer lui sembla impossible. Il retira donc ses canines du cou pâle du garçon. Tyki prit ensuite son futur garde manger sur l'épaule pour le ramener chez lui.

La maison qu'il habitait était ancienne de l'extérieur, mais la cuisine et autre appareils électroniques étaient des plus modernes. Les meubles étaient tout de même anciens, ce que donnait à la maison un côté rustique et malgré tout, un peu sombre. Tyki descendit de la voiture qu'il avait prit pour aller en ville. Il ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture pour prendre le garçon qu'il avait allongé sur la banquette.

Le torse du jeune garçon se soulevait à rythme régulier, mais lent. Tyki avait guéri sa blessure avec son propre sang, pour lui permettre de rester en vie. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs s'avança à la rencontre de l'homme aux cheveux bouclés.

« Tu tombe bien Yû, prépare une chambre pour notre invité. »

« Maitre Tyki, que faite vous avec cet humain ? Vous savez pertinemment qu'ils sont interdits dans la demeure ! »

« Obéis ou je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau ! »

Les yeux de Tyki prirent une teinte dorée et l'homme prénommé Yû se courba immédiatement et rentra dans la maison pour effectuer l'ordre donné par son supérieur. Tyki le regarda partir et rentra à son tour dans la maison. Il savait bien que les humains étaient interdits, mais il ne pouvait pas se passer du sang de ce garçon, il était donc indispensable qu'il reste en vie et à porté de main. Il convaincrait lui-même les autres membres de sa famille si nécessaire.

Yû réapparut devant lui et le guida jusqu'à la vieille chambre inutilisée adjacente à celle de Tyki. Le vampire entra et déposa l'humain sur le lit avant de s'assoir à côté de lui. Il caressa sa joue pâle et regarda ses cheveux. Il était vraiment étrange, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un humain avec cette couleur de cheveux. Enfin, pour un humain aussi jeune, avoir cette couleur de cheveux était plus qu'étrange. Tyki passa sa main dans les cheveux doux, soyeux et d'un blanc pur de l'humain.

Il observa encore quelque instant son invité, puis il se leva et rallia le salon où les autres membres de sa famille s'était rassemblés. Tyki entra et s'assit à droite de son grand frère. Ils attendirent que tous les derniers membre de la famille arrivent, avant que l'un d'entre eux se lève et prennent la parole.

« Tyki, est ce vrai que tu as ramené un humain dans cette maison ? »

« Oui. » Répondit le vampire.

« Tu sais pourtant qu'ils/ » Commença l'homme à gauche de lui.

« Qu'ils sont interdits ici, oui je le sais. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas de réponse à vous fournir. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser un humain vivant vivre dans cette maison, je t'ordonne d'aller le tuer Tyki ! »

« Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas. » Répliqua calmement Tyki.

« Alors donne-nous une explication valable. »

Le silence se fit. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le vampire aux longs cheveux noirs et bouclés. Tyki réfléchit un moment, essayant de trouver les meilleurs mots pour les convaincre. Il inspira finalement et lâcha d'un souffle.

« Il m'est vitale. »

« Mais pourquoi donc ? » Insista l'un des membres de sa famille.

« Je ne peux pas me passer de son sang. »

« Qu'a-t-il de si exceptionnel ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous ne l'avez pas goûté. »

« Alors nous allons le faire. »

« Je vous interdis de l'approcher ! » Rugit Tyki en se levant.

Tous se figèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur frère ainsi et cet aspect inconnu les terrifiaient un peu. Tyki sortit de la pièce sans attendre de réactions : il devait s'assurer que son trésor était en sécurité.

Il entra dans la chambre de son "invité" et tomba nez à nez avec l'humain aux cheveux de neiges. Celui sursauta et recula en hâte. Tyki le suivit du regard, un peu amusé par sa réaction. Il s'avança ensuite vers l'humain, pendant que ce dernier reculait au fur et à mesure. L'humain se retrouva contre le mur et regarda le vampire s'approcher, apeuré. Tyki s'arrêta à un pas de l'humain, attrapa son menton pour lui faire lever la tête et pour le regarder dans les yeux. L'humain déglutit et le vampire se lécha les lèvres.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« ... »

« Dis-le moi ou je t'en choisis un et sache que ce genre de chose n'est pas mon fort. »

« A... Allen... »

« Enchanté Allen, je suis Tyki. »

« ... »

« Je te fais peur, n'est ce pas ? A cause de ça. » Il caressa le cou du blandinet où la marque de ces crocs était encore présente.

Allen frémit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en se collant encore plus au mur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te tuer, tu es trop bon pour que je me passe de toi. » Lui susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Allen rougit et détourna le regard. Cette personne disait des choses très embarrassantes, mais surtout, elle était très dangereuse. Allen le savait et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir bien avec elle. Tyki sourit en voyant les rougeurs de l'humain et le tira jusqu'au lit pour l'y allonger.

« C'est l'heure de dormir, Allen. »

« Mais, je viens juste de me réveiller et puis vous n'allez pas dormir avec moi quand même ? »

« Alors rendors-toi et si, je vais dormir ici. »

« Je ne veux pas ! »

Allen se leva du lit, mais Tyki attrapa son bras et le força à s'allonger. Il se mit à cheval sur lui et planta son regard dans les yeux argentés du blandin.

« J'ai dis "dors", alors tu vas dormir ! »

Tyki en profita pour hypnotiser Allen qui s'endormit comme une masse. Tyki sourit et caressa la joue douce de l'humain avant de s'allonger à côté de lui et de s'endormir à son tour.

Tyki fut le premier à se réveiller et il ne le regretta pas. En effet, Allen s'était blottit contre lui pendant son sommeil. Tyki l'observa longuement en râlant contre la personne qui avait inventé les vêtements, car il ne pouvait voir du blandinet que sa silhouette et son visage. Le vampire effleura du dos de sa main, la joue de l'humain, profitant de sa chaleur et de la douceur de sa peau. A ce contact, Allen plissa les yeux et les entrouvrit. Il se redressa immédiatement en voyant la position dans laquelle il était, de belles rougeurs naissant sur ses joues. Tyki émit un petit rire et ramena le blandinet contre lui.

« J'étais très bien comme ça, pourquoi tu t'en vas ? »

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Non. »

Allen se débattit pour s'éloigner de Tyki, mais celui vit sa bonne humeur s'envoler et d'un geste brusque et violent, il renversa le blandin pour se retrouver à cheval sur lui. Il se pencha sur sa gorge et la lécha lentement.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris ta position, Allen. Tu dois m'obéir, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas jouer les rebelles et les récalcitrants. »

« Laissez-moi, je ne vous ai rien fait... » Dit Allen, la voix secoué de sanglots.

« Oh que si, tu m'as envouté. » Lui répondit Tyki avant de planter ses longues canines dans le cou blanc d'Allen.

Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur, dont ne soucia pas Tyki qui but goulument le sang du blandinet. Allen s'agitait au début pour le faire lâcher prise, mais voyant sa quantité de sang diminuer, ses coups se firent de plus en plus faibles pour finalement cesser. Tyki retira donc ces crocs pour regarder Allen qui respirait difficilement. Le vampire caressa doucement ses cheveux et embrassa sa tempe avant de se relever.

Allen le suivit du regard pour s'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait pas l'attaquer. Tyki se dirigea vers la salle de bain qu'on pouvait attendre directement par la chambre, mais se retourna avant d'être arrivé à la porte. Il regarda Allen un moment et un sourire pervers naquit sur ses lèvres. Il retourna vers le lit pour prendre le blandin dans ses bras, évidemment, l'humain ne put pas se débattre à cause de sa trop grande perte de sang en si peu de temps.

Tyki entra dans la salle de bain et fit couler un bain. Il se déshabilla en attendant qu'il soit près et Allen détourna le regard, ne pouvant faire que ça. Tyki entreprit ensuite de déshabiller Allen. Ce dernier essaya sans résultat de garder ses vêtements. L'ainé mit ensuite le plus jeune dans l'eau du bain avant de le rejoindre.

Le blandinet se terra à l'autre bout de la baignoire, priant le ciel pour que son "hôte" l'oubli et le laisse tranquille. Mais le ciel ne l'entendit pas ou bien, il décida de jouer avec lui, puisque Tyki attrapa sa cheville pour le ramener vers lui. Allen se retrouva donc contre le torse fin et musclé du vampire. L'homme aux cheveux bouclés vit le visage de l'humain se colorer d'une couleur rouge pivoine jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux blancs. Il enlaça Allen pour le garder contre lui, humant son odeur mêlé à celui de son sang.

De son côté, Allen ne fit pas un geste. Malgré ce qui venait de ce passer, bizarrement, Allen ne lui en voulait pas, il aurait voulu d'ailleurs se blottir contre le torse de Tyki, mais sa conscience, la seule raisonnable dans toute cette histoire, l'en empêchait, au grand dam du blandinet.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Cependant, le son d'un poing toquant à la porte vint déranger cet instant de bonheur.

« Maitre Tyki, il va bientôt être l'heure du repas. »

« J'ai déjà mangé, va prévenir ma famille. »

« Maitre... Vous devez quand même être présent à table. C'est une règle. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir. »

« Mais enfin, soyez raisonnable, déjà que vous ne deviez pas amener d'humain ici, alors si vous ne respectez même plus les quelques règles mis en place parle Comte, c'est sûr qu'il vous le tuer ! »

Tyki se crispa à ces mots et regarda Allen, toujours blottit contre son torse. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'il meurt, il se leva donc, se sécha et s'habilla. Allen le regarda faire, encore dans la baignoire. Le vampire s'approcha ensuite de lui et embrassa son front.

« Je reviens le plus vite possible. »

« Hm... »

Et il sortit. Allen aperçut Yû par l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'avait ouvert Tyki. Yû le fixa un moment avant de sortir à la suite de son maitre. Le blandinet se retrouva donc seul dans la salle de bain et dans cette chambre trop grande pour lui. Il barbota un moment dans l'eau avant de sortir et s'habiller. Le blandin voulut ouvrir la fenêtre, mais celle-ci était verrouillée à clé. Il s'allongea alors sur le lit et se mit à fixer le plafond, seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Les jours, ou plutôt les nuits, qui suivirent se ressemblaient toutes plus ou moins : Tyki passait tout son temps avec Allen et se séparait de lui juste pour les repas. La seule différence, était que Tyki ne buvait pas le sang d'Allen pour le laisser reprendre de l'énergie, se contentant d'un passant choppé au hasard dans la foule, ou du sang livré à la demeure. Allen n'était pas sorti une seule fois de la chambre, Yû le surveillant sans cesse, dès que Tyki n'était pas là. Ce qui d'ailleurs agaçait grandement le vampire aux longs cheveux de nuit.

Une semaine après qu'Allen soit arrivé au manoir, Yû entra comme à son habitude dans la chambre, juste après que Tyki soit sorti. Allen, qui avait compris que le vampire n'était pas très bavard, ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Pourtant cette nuit-là, Yû prit la parole :

« Qu'est ce que tu as de si spécial ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu as de si spécial pour que maitre Tyki prenne le risque de ce faire exiler de la famille ? »

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Je suis un humain comme les autres, tout au plus, j'ai les cheveux blancs, mais c'est tout. »

« Ca ne peut pas être ça, il y des tonnes d'humains qui pourraient beaucoup plus plaire à maitre Tyki que toi. »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire ! »

« Mais alors pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à lui demander toi-même, je n'ai pas la réponse moi ! »

« Je lui ai déjà demandé... Comme sa famille d'ailleurs... »

« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu te pose encore la question ? »

« Il a dit à sa famille que tu lui étais vitale et à moi il m'a répondu que tu étais unique... »

« Il a évité la question en somme. »

« Hm... »

Yû passa les deux minutes suivantes à réfléchir à cette question, sans trouver de réponse. Il décida donc de voir par lui-même ce que cet humain avait pour plaire autant à son maitre. Il s'approcha du lit où Allen était allongé et fixa le blandinet. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué par ce soudain intérêt pour sa personne.

*C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, mais je ne pense pas que maitre Tyki l'aime que pour ça, c'est peut-être son corps...*

Yû se mit à cheval sur Allen et lui arracha ses vêtements pour l'observer. Allen essaya de s'enfuir, mais Yû le garda allongé et l'empêcha de se couvrir. Le vampire le détailla et caressa sa peau blanche et douce.

« Hm, c'est vrai que tu es mignon, mais ça n'explique toujours pas l'attitude de maitre Tyki. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« J'essaye de voir pourquoi maitre Tyki t'a ramené ici. »

« Alors demande-lui ! Moi je ne t'ai rien fait, donc laisse-moi ! »

« Non, il ne me répondra pas, alors il faut bien que je trouve mes réponses par moi-même. »

*Même si en réalité, je ne ferais jamais ça à un autre humain... Ça voudrait dire que je l'aime ? ... Non, je ne lui ai parlé qu'une fois, ça ne peut pas suffire... Mais... Je le trouve un peu attirant pour un humain...*

Yû laissa sa main descendre jusqu'au bas ventre de l'humain et ce dernier frissonna en essayant encore une fois de repousser le vampire. Tentative évidemment veine, mais qui excita le buveur de sang. Il fit glisser sa main sur la cuisse du blandin, avant de remonter pour prendre en main sa verge. Il embrassa ensuite le soumis, avalant par la même occasion, un « Arrêté ! » de peur.

Allen garda les lèvres closes, mais du néanmoins les ouvrir pour pousser un gémissement de douleur, quand Yû mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Le muscle rose du vampire en profita pour se faufiler dans la bouche du blandinet et rejoindre sa jumelle. Là-bas, elles s'entremêlèrent doucement pour faire naitre un doux baiser. Quand Yû rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle et qu'il vit le blandin, le rose aux joues, les yeux dans le vague et le souffle hératique, un sourire se forma sur son visage.

Yû fit ensuite descendre sa bouche jusqu'au cou blanc du garçon et le mordilla sans le mordre, faisant échapper à Allen, des soupires d'aises. Ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers les morceaux de chairs du torse de son partenaire, en baisers papillons. Arrivé à destination, il lécha consciencieusement ses bouts roses qui ressortaient sur son corps pâle. La langue du vampire traça ensuite un sillon vers la verge d'Allen.

Le blandinet poussa un hoquet de surprise quand la langue du vampire vint lécher son gland. Yû prit ensuite son membre en bouche et commença de rapides vas-et-viens, Allen ne tarda pas d'ailleurs de jouir entre ses lèvres. L'homme avala toute la semence qui coulait dans sa bouche et se redressa pour se diriger vers la gorge du blandinet. Il planta doucement ses crocs dans la veine principale du cou et but son sang lentement et à petites gorgés. Allen s'accrocha fébrilement aux vampires en sentant son sang couler.

Yû retira ses crocs du cou du garçon et lécha le sang qui coulait de sa plaie. Le blandin frémit sous sa langue. Yû se déshabilla sous les yeux apeurés de l'humain et plaça son membre dressé contre l'entrée de l'intimité d'Allen. Le blandinet essaya de le repousser les larmes aux yeux. Yû se lécha les lèvres et pénétra entièrement Allen. Le blandinet poussa un cri de douleur suite à cette intrusion.

Le vampire donna de violents coups de reins, faisant de rapides et profonds vas-et-viens. Allen pleurait en le suppliant d'arrêter, mais Yû l'ignora et accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements. Du sang commença à couler de l'intimité d'Allen et finalement, le vampire aux cheveux noirs se déversa en lui avant de se retirer. De grosses larmes coulaient aux coins des yeux du blandin. Yû se rhabilla et approcha sa tête d'Allen :

« T'as pas intérêt de dire quoi que ce soit à Tyki, sinon je te vide de ton sang. »

Allen acquiesça fébrilement.

« Alors maintenant rhabille-toi. »

Allen s'exécuta rapidement. Tyki arriva à l'instant même où le blandin se rendait dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Yû sortit juste après que son maitre soit entré, comme à son habitude.

_A Suivre_


	2. Partie 2

**~Bloody Favor~**

_**Partie 2**_

Durant les jours suivants, Yû viola Allen dès que Tyki devait s'absenter plus d'une heure. Malheureusement pour lui, le blandinet ne pouvait rien faire pour que ce petit manège s'arrête.

De son coté, Tyki se sentait de plus en plus attiré par l'humain et il se rendit compte, après une longue discussion avec son frère marié, qu'il était amoureux d'Allen. Par contre, il ne savait pas comment le lui dire et comment le blandin allait réagir. Il ne faisait donc que le regarder et boire son sang. Sa nièce, Road l'incitait à se déclarer en lui disant que de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas être dans une situation encore plus pire que dans celle qu'il était en ce moment. Mais les mots n'arrivaient jamais à sortir de la bouche du vampire aux cheveux bouclés.

Allen, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tyki semblait devenir distant. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, Tyki ne le prenait plus dans ses bras, il se douchait seul et fuyait son regard. Le blandin se demandait sans cesse s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, parce qu'avec le harcèlement d'Yû, il avait plus que besoin de Tyki, car, même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer, il était tombé amoureux de lui.

Alors qu'Yû venait une fois de plus de violer le blandin, une goutte de sang de ce dernier s'écrasa sur les draps. Une simple goutte destructrice pour certains mais aussi libératrice pour d'autres. Personne ne la remarqua, ni Allen, ni Yû.

Alors que le blandinet était dans la salle de bain et qu'Yû était partis, Tyki s'allongea sur le lit et inspira l'air à plein nez, les draps étaient embaumés de l'odeur du blandin. Odeur que Tyki trouvait de plus en plus exquise au fil des jours. Néanmoins, l'odeur présente sur les draps ce jour-là était encore plus intense pour le vampire qui commençait à se sentir de plus en plus excité. D'ailleurs, une bosse se formait petit à petit au niveau de son pantalon. C'est à ce moment-là, que Tyki se rendit compte que dans l'odeur des draps, un autre fumet s'était joint à l'odeur d'Allen, un fumet qu'il n'avait pas sentis depuis cinq jours déjà, le fumet du sang du blandinet… Tyki inspecta les draps et découvrit la minuscule tâche de sang près de l'oreiller.

*Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Les draps ont été changé hier soir et la dernière fois que je l'ai mordu, c'était il y a cinq jour. En plus, je ne l'ai jamais mordu sur le lit…*

L'évidence apparu presque instantanément : quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait bu le sang d'Allen. Cette conclusion le fit sortir de ses gonds : personne n'avait le droit de faire ça, Allen n'était rien qu'à lui ! Tyki se rua dans la salle de bain et son regard de voila de tristesse quand il entendit son petit protégé, pleurant dans la douche. Mais ce sentiment se transforma vite en colère pour deux raisons : quelqu'un avait osé faire pleurer la personne qu'il aimait et puis, par terre, la semence qu'avait retirée Allen jonchait le sol.

Tyki entra sous la douche sans enlever ses vêtements et prit Allen dans ses bras. Le blandinet d'abords surpris, s'accrocha désespérément au vampire en continuant de pleurer silencieusement. Au bout de dix minutes, le blandin s'endormit dans les bras de Tyki, qui le porta jusqu'au lit après l'avoir séché. Malgré l'insistance de sa famille, Tyki ne quitta pas Allen tout le reste de la semaine. Au bout des sept jours, le vampire aux cheveux bouclés du tout de même sortir pour ne pas faire une crise et risquer de tuer le blandin.

Yû en profita immédiatement de cette occasion pour entrer dans la chambre pour "surveiller" Allen. Mais c'était plutôt pour combler le manque de sexe de ces derniers jours. Le blandinet voulu s'enfuir, mais Yû l'attacha au lit et le bâillonna pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son et ainsi d'alerter un des serviteurs qui parcouraient de temps en temps les couloirs. Il commença alors à violer le pauvre petit humain.

Tyki eut cependant la bonne idée d'oublier quelque chose dans la chambre et d'y revenir. Bien sur, ce qu'il vit ne lui plus pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il se rua sur son serviteur, lui attrapa ses bras et tira, tira, tira au point qu'il déboita les bras d'Yû. Celui-ci poussa un strident cri de douleur et se laissa tomber sur le lit, ne pouvant plus bouger ses bras. Ensuite, Tyki le jeta devant la porte et referma l'entrée.

Il se tourna après vers Allen pour lui enlever son bâillon et pour le détacher. Le blandin se jeta dans les bras du vampire et s'accrocha à lui désespérément. Tyki l'enlaça également en chuchotant à son oreille ses excuses.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Allen, si j'avais vu plus tôt... »

« Vous... Snif... ne pouviez pas savoir... »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? J'aurais pu faire quelque chose »

« Mais... Il me menaçait de me tuer... »

« Allen... »

Tyki le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Allen enfouit son visage dans son cou, faisant fi qu'il était encore nu. Ce que le vampire ne tarda pas à remarquer et ce qui le mit un peu mal à l'aise. L'humain s'accrocha encore plus à Tyki, réduisant l'écart de leur corps à moins de quelques millimètres. Le vampire rougit fortement et Allen le remarqua. Il pressa leurs bassins, il s'était rendu depuis déjà un moment qu'il était tombé amoureux de son kidnappeur.

Le vampire ne put tenir plus longtemps et vola les lèvres de son protégé dans un tendre et passionné baiser. Allen, d'abord surpris, répondit à cet échange en essayant d'y incorporer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Tyki lécha sa lèvre inférieure pour pouvoir accéder au muscle rose de son futur amant et engager un ballet endiablé dont le vampire fut le meneur.

Pendant que Tyki se trouvait occupé par les lèvres sucrés du blandin, celui-ci déboutonnait la chemise du vampire ainsi que la sienne, pouvant alors caresser son torse fin et musclé. Tyki fit de même et passa ses mains sous la chemise du blandinet et caressa lentement son dos. Allen frissonna et se colla davantage au vampire. Tyki fit un peu reculer Allen pour déboutonner et enlever son pantalon.

Le blandinet le regarda, le rouge colorant ses joues. Tyki le reprit contre lui pour lui demander à son oreille :

« Je suis un peu dur plus bas, est ce que tu pourrais m'aider à ce que le soit moins pour ne pas te blesser~ ? »

Allen passa d'un rouge clair à un cramoisie sombre. Il se pencha quand même vers la verge dure et fièrement dressé de Tyki. Il commença par lécher le haut du gland du vampire, qui laissa échapper des gémissements plus ou moins fort, avant de prendre en bouche son gland. Il enroula sa langue autour de cette partie du membre de Tyki, avant de descendre plus bas, provoquant un hoquet de surprise chez le vampire. Allen entama alors de rapides vas-et-viens sur le membre de l'homme aux cheveux bouclés. Tyki ne tarda à jouir entre les lèvres du blandinet qui avala tout.

Allen se redressa et embrassa timidement Tyki, qui participa avidement. Le vampire plaça le blandin au dessus de lui et le pénétra lentement. Au début, le blandinet ressentit une vive douleur et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier : il était tellement content que Tyki l'aime aussi et qu'il ne soit pas dégouté de lui après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Yû, qu'il n'allait certainement pas avouer qu'il avait mal.

Mais le vampire sentit l'odeur du sang de son amant et lécha tendrement ses lèvres pour y enlever le sang qui coulait. Tyki pénétra un peu plus Allen qui commençait à sentir le plaisir l'envahir peu à peu. Quand le vampire fut entièrement en lui, le blandin poussa un franc cri de plaisir qui ravi son amant. Celui commença sans plus attendre une série d'ondulation à la vitesse grandissante. Au moment où il toucha la prostate du blandinet, ce dernier ce mit à hurler de pur plaisir avant de d'hurler de jouissance. Tyki continua d'onduler en lui plusieurs minutes avant de jouir à son tour dans son amant.

Après quoi, il se retira et coucha le blandin épuisé contre lui. Allen se lova contre son torse et s'endormit immédiatement. Tyki attendit un moment, avant de sortir du lit, se rhabiller et aller s'occuper du cas de son futur défunt serviteur. Yû était déjà évidement déjà partit se réfugier ailleurs. Tyki suivit son odeur et le retrouva à l'infirmerie. Il allait lui sauter dessus pour le tuer, quand Road, sa cousine, accompagné de Shéryl, père de Road et frère de Tyki, arrivèrent et stoppèrent le membre de leur famille :

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris Tyki ? » Demanda Shéryl.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu as attaqué Kanda ? Il ne t'appartient pas, donc tu n'as aucunement le droit de lui faire du mal » Lui rappela Road.

« Même s'il ose violer MON humain ? Depuis déjà un moment apparemment. Sans oublier qu'il boit son sang, qui m'appartient ! »

« Je ne comprends pas Tyki, explique-toi »

« Ce fils de pute viole Allen depuis plusieurs jours avant cette semaine. Il a aussi bu son sang, ce même sang qui m'appartient, à MOI ! Quand je suis entré dans MA chambre, je l'ai vu en plein acte, alors je m'en suis débarrassé. Mais je ne l'ai pas tout de suite tué, l'esprit d'Allen était plus important à ce moment. Voilà, tu les as tes explications, maintenant laisse-moi le tuer ! »

« Tu ne peux pas, il doit être puni par le Comte puisque c'est son maître » Lui dit Road.

« Dans ce cas il aura intérêt à faire justice ! »

« "Allen" devra témoigner par contre »

« Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Ja-mais ! Comme s'il allait parler de ça devant des gens qu'il ne connait pas... »

« Alors attend-toi à ce que Kanda ne soit pas mis à mort »

Tyki rouspéta dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas et qu'il ne voudra jamais, puis il se rendit en cuisine pour boire un peu avant de retourner se coucher avec Allen. Comme l'avait prévu Road, le Comte ne tua pas son serviteur, cependant, il l'interdit de s'approcher de Tyki (pour sa survie) et de son humain (pour sa survie aussi en fait).

Allen et son vampire sortaient de temps en temps en rendez-vous amoureux. La famille de Tyki put donc rencontrer cette étrange personne qui avait envouté leur frère. A ces 18 ans, Tyki décida de faire de lui un vampire pour ne plus le quitter, bien qu'au début, Allen ne le souhaitait pas vraiment : il se voyait mal tuer des gens et boire leur sang. Mais finalement, au fur de ces jours de réflexion, il se dit que l'amour que lui apportait Tyki valait bien plus que tout le sang de tous les humains du monde.

**FIN**


End file.
